Papas
by Koneko-Nyan-Nyan
Summary: Una chica distraida, un chico con papas, el profesor desaparecido, ¿Que cosas pueden pasar? SI les interesa esta pareja entren y lean :3 *creditos de imagen a su respectivo autor*


Holaaaaaaaaaaas este sera mi primer fanfic, se que sera horrible pero espero que a algunas personitas les guste :D

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jin (Shizen No Teki-P)

Espero que les guste y dejen los comentarios que quieran :3

Sin mas a leer~

* * *

Era una alegre mañana, brillaba el sol y las personas caminaban a sus trabajos o a sus escuelas sin preocupación, o al menos casi todas ellas.

A toda velocidad pasaba una chica con el cabello recogido en dos coletas, tenia el ceño fruncido y parecía que podía matar a cualquiera que se le cruzara en medio de su camino.

Llego a su escuela y paso por los pasillos y escaleras caminando rápidamente, ya que tendría problemas si la veían corriendo en aquel lugar y no tenia ganas de pasar por eso.

Abrió la puerta del salón, que en realidad era un laboratorio, de un golpe-Perdón por llegar tarde!-dijo inclinándose, no escucho nada, levanto la vista solo para darse cuenta de que el salón estaba vacío- EHHHH?! Que significa esto?!-ahora ella estaba mas enojada, tuvo que correr para nada, donde estaban su irresponsable sensei y su compañero de clases?

Se dejo caer en su silla de siempre con un suspiro-Ahora que se supone que debo hacer? quedo mirando un rato a la pizarra y después se puso a escuchar música con sus auriculares.

Por la puerta entro un chico de cabellos negros sosteniendo una bolsa de papas, sonrió al ver a la chica – Holaa Takane- pero ella no parecio escucharlo-Nee Takane-san- se acerco y toco el hombro de pego un pequeño grito y salto de su asiento-Haruka que estas haciendo?-

-Takane estaba en su mundo y no me escuchaba- dijo Haruka con una linda sonrisa inocente, lo que logro sonrojar a la chica de coletas.

-Y donde esta esta el sensei?- ella seguía pensando que no podria aprender nada con un tipo así enseñándole, tampoco es que le interesara estudiar mucho, su plan perfecto de vida era ganarse la lotería, aunque sabia que eso no iba a pasar.

-No lo se, llegue y no había nadie, asi que me fui a comprar algo para comer, ¿quieres?- le tendió la bolsa y ella las acepto gustosa, después de todo no había desayunado nada gracias a que se había quedado dormida y llegaba tarde.

Hablaron algunas cosas triviales y luego cada uno se puso a hacer sus cosas de costumbre mientras terminaban lentamente de comer todas las papas, el se puso a dibujar y ella siguió escuchando música mirando por la ventana.

Haruka termino todas sus papas y se relamió los labios, amaba el sabor que quedaban en ellos después de comer algo, se entristeció al notar que ya no quedaba mas de ese sabor, miro a Takane que se estaba comiendo su ultima papa, una idea paso por su cabeza.

Fue a donde estaba ella y puso su cara mas cerca de lo normal, Takane se sobresalto ya que estaba distraída otra vez y no lo vio venir-Q-q-q-que haces?-no podía evitar ponerse roja, el estaba muy cerca de ella, en sus ojos había un brillo extraño, se quedo paralizada al sentir su aliento mezclándose con el suyo, sentía como si fuera a explotar.

En ese momento Haruka acorto la distancia entre ambos juntando sus labios, pudo sentir el sabor salado que tenían los labios de ella, pero no alcanzaba con eso, lo quería sentir mejor. Se separo apenas un poco para sacar la lengua y comenzar a lamer los labios de Takane, el sabor era el mas sabroso que había probado en su vida, por su parte ella no podía ni pensar, quería apartarlo pero también le gustaba como se sentía eso.

Estuvieron así durante media hora, cuando se separaron Haruka se relamió los labios como lo había hecho cuando termino sus papas, ella no podía estar mas roja, ambos respiraban con fuerza por la falta de oxigeno.

Cuando estuvo mas calmada Takane pregunto-¿A-a que ha venido e-eso?-seguía teniendo un rubor en las mejillas.

-Es que el sabor que queda en los labios es siempre el mas delicioso- se quedo pensativo- En tus labios sabia muy bien….. ¿puedo hacerlo otra vez?- dijo esto muy entusiasmado, -QUEE?!- Takane estaba toda roja de nuevo.

En eso escucharon la puerta y vieron como aparecía su sensei-Hooola chicos, perdonen la tardanza Jejejeje- decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Esto es inaceptable sensei, usted es quien debe darle el ejemplo de responsabilidad a sus alumnos, no puede llegar a esta hora- Takane lo miro fijamente mientras le decía esto con notable enojo.

El sensei sonrío otra vez-Ya lo se ya lo se, como disculpa les comprare algo para que coman a la salida-, a Haruka se le ilumino la cara-Papas por favor~-

Takane solo se sentó escondiendo su roja cara con un libro.

* * *

Si quieren alguna historia sobre algun personaje o pareja de la saga diganmelo y tratare de hacerla n.n

Cuidensen queridos lectores Nya~


End file.
